


Fixation

by peacefulboo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Sexual Biting, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: Tessa never had a hope in hell of being anything other than fascinated by Scott's oral fixation.





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someinstant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someinstant/gifts).



> I asked a few of my fandom friends for prompts and someinstant gifted me with: five things Scott puts in his mouth. Not sure I followed the prompt to the letter but the spirit is there. ;) 
> 
> Thanks to the usual suspects for the cheerleading. I needed a little extra to post this one. And we all have F to thank for reminding me about the damn piercing.

It starts when he’s twelve and she’s ten. At least that’s when she first notices it and it drives her up the damn wall pretty much immediately. It starts with a pencap as he’s doing his homework in the back of the rink while they wait for their turn on the ice. She’s instantly grossed out because she can’t stop thinking of all the many places that pen has been and it does not belong in his mouth. 

“That’s disgusting,” she says, her voice shrill and high and she makes no attempt at hiding her horror. 

He just rolls his eyes and keeps gnawing away at it. 

***

It’s usually straws or toothpicks. 

And when she’s 15 and he’s 17 it suddenly goes from disgusting to mesmerizing. She cannot stop watching him chewing on everything. When he was younger it reminded her of a destructive puppy and it mostly just made her want to gag when he left whatever had been in his mouth on the table or floor when he’d forget to throw it away (which is rare. Scott Moir was raised with manners.) But now it’s distracting as fuck. She’s just sitting there minding her own business on one of those long flights across an ocean when suddenly she can’t stop looking at the way the muscles in his jaw and neck flex as he works away at the end of a those tiny plastic straws. 

What the fuck?

***

Watching Scott is legitimately part of her job. That’s what 22-year-old Tessa will say to herself once she realizes she’s been staring at Scott making out with his latest hook up. She can’t look away, and frankly she isn’t sure she even wants to. He kisses the way he does everything -- wholeheartedly and with his entire being. She swallows as she watches his lips and teeth and tongue coax moans and soft sighs out of the other woman’s mouth, and can’t help but gasp when he nips at the skin right below his hook-up’s ear. She can see him laugh when the woman flinches, then shivers and finally has to look away when he licks at the spot he bit, as if to soothe. 

She’s gonna need another drink. 

***

Tessa is 23 years old and he’s kissing her this time and it’s everything she’s dreamt of in her dirtiest fuck dreams. He’s touching her with his hands and it’s ridiculously wonderful but it’s his mouth, and the way he uses every centimeter to turn her on, that’s got her full attention. His lips are rough and he projects a ridiculous amount of intensity through them for so goofy a guy (she knows better than anybody to not get sucked into his joker act, she does, but there’s been such a disconnect between them these last few months that she’s forgotten how much fucking power he holds in his body) but as he sucks his way down her neck and then her sternum she doesn’t even care that he’s likely leaving marks along the way. Most men start at the top of her breasts, if they bother to spend any time there at all, but Scott’s opening salvo is to lightly bite at the sensitive undersides and shit, her pussy clenches so hard in that moment that she’s sure she’s about five seconds from coming without him going anywhere near her clit. He licks his way up and around her nipple, using just the very tip of his tongue and Tessa has to clench her jaw from asking for him to put his teeth back on her skin. 

As if he’s read her mind he opens up to suck her nipple into his mouth and as he pulls away he skates his teeth just along the surface and then he’s nipping his way down her torso as he drags the back of his fingernails across her other breast. 

His head comes up sharp when a door slams down the hallway that they’ve ducked into. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he mutters as he helps her pull to top of her costume back up. 

What did they just do?

***

She got her piercing as a teenager in an act of rebellion against Marina and Igor, in particular, and the figure skating world in general. She got it done in a legit piercing and tattoo parlor in Detroit using her fake ID. When Scott first felt it after (and honestly the fact that it managed to heal at all is a miracle) he was so scandalized that Tessa cackled in his face for a full 5 minutes. Partially because the look on his face, and the way he spluttered, was hilarious, and partially to cover how much it hurt...and how much it _didn’t_ when his hand grazed her navel. 

She’s thought about getting rid of it dozens of times in the time since, but she frankly likes it and thinks it’s cute and part of 26-year-old Tessa wants to hold onto that little spark of teenage rebellion that made her feel like she’d had just a little bit of control over her life. 

As Scott licks around it, then scrapes his teeth around the skin of her navel before tugging at the piercing with his teeth, Tessa has never been more grateful that she kept the damn thing. He chuckles at her when she sucks in a breath through her teeth but doesn’t let go. He alternates between using his tongue and his teeth and his lips to worry over the jewelry and flashes of Scott gnawing away at a bottle cap ring as they wait for scores, or as he drives them home for a long weekend fly through her head and she knows she’s never going to be able to look at him doing that without blushing ever again. 

Each tug and pull of the piercing and each scrape of his teeth against her sensitive skin sends jolts through her core and it’s not enough. It’s so close but it’s just not enough. Again, like he’s read her mind, Scott looks up at her, catching her eye and smirks before dropping his head down and dropping a kiss to the skin just above her clit. 

He eats her out with the same gusto that he kisses her. She shudders every time he nips at her lips and shivers when he uses his tongue to fuck her open and fucking sobs when he sucks on her clitoral hood. And she comes with a keening wail, a sound she’s never fucking come close to making in her life, when he sucks her hooded clit into his mouth and snags the skin above and below in his teeth. 

***

They’re in the practice rink in Pyeongchang and he’s drinking from his water bottle and listening intently to something Patch is saying. As his focus intensifies Scott switches from drinking from the bottle to chewing on the pop-up spout. Tessa bites her lip and sucks in a cleansing breath through her nose, snatching Scott’s attention from Patch. Tessa blushes, just a little, and Scott teasingly raises his eyebrows at her, making her smile. 

And then, because they’re fucking adults and here to win the Olympics, Scott puts the water bottle down, confirms Patch’s instructions with a clarifying question and then takes hold of Tessa’s hand as they skate off to tweak the sequence again.


End file.
